


voices told him to do it

by madzoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тень дедушки кайло шалит</p>
            </blockquote>





	voices told him to do it

**Author's Note:**

> стремнейший джен, R за ультранасилие, гримдарк, гуро, расчлененку вот это все, сэлфхарм, фэмили ишьюз, не вычитанно

Чужое присутствие на крейсере ощущается задолго до посадки в доках, и сильнее - только он ступает на палубу корабля, покалыванием в затылке, точно внимательный непрошеный взгляд.  
\- Магистр Рен, - козырнув от виска, приветствует его один из офицеров, - рад.  
\- Капитан, - обращается он короткой любезностью, немедленно обрывая его речь, не собираясь тратить время на условности. - Сообщите число личного состава на корабле.  
И сначала тот теряется на неожиданный вопрос, запинаясь перед тем, как ответить, но вытягивает спину по-военному ровно и закладывает руки сзади в замок, когда отчитывается перед ним:  
\- Тридцать пять тысяч восемьдесят пять, сэр. Включая технический персонал и заключенных - тридцать пять тысяч шестьсот одиннадцать.  
На порядок меньше, чем вмещает боевой крейсер такого размера, и потеря базы Старкиллер сделала свое дело, существенно сократив численность штата, а для вербовки и обучения новых рекрутов потребуется время. Лишним поводом для недовольства Верховного Лидера, главным - для пострадавшего честолюбия генерала Хакса.  
\- Хорошо. - Кивает на это Кайло и приказывает. - Тогда просканируйте судно на предмет посторонних и немедленно доложите мне.  
Проходит мимо, уже теряя к нему интерес, оставляет его позади, и капитану приходится идти следом, не сбиваясь с широкого шага. Он компетентен в своей должности и поэтому спрашивает:  
\- У вас есть какие-то подозрения, сэр?  
Независимо от ответа, доклад о каждом сказанном им слове еще до конца этой смены будет лежать у генерала Хакса на столе.  
\- Выполняйте приказ, капитан, - не останавливаясь, напоминает Рен и направляется в зал для брифинга. - Я вас больше не задерживаю. 

Вопреки мнению генерала, Кайло Рен не пренебрегает своей обязанностью по посещению военного совета, хотя по большей части (в основном) такие встречи так и остаются пустой болтовней, которую столь любят высшие чины. Он отстранено выслушивает нудные доклады о последних маневрах и численности флота, у разведки не оказывается никаких полезных данных о нахождении новой республиканской базы, и больше его занимает другое. Постороннее присутствие на борту становится отчетливей зудящим натяжением Силы под кожей - предупреждение, которое не стоит игнорировать. Оно скребется навязчивой мыслю, привлекая внимание.  
Кайло обводит зал взглядом, холодный металл и пластик обстановки в серых тонах, круглый широкий стол с голографической картой сектора, не чтобы рассмотреть, а пытаясь уловить источник беспокойства в пространстве, или хотя бы определить его направление.  
\- Значит разведка предполагает, что Сопротивление после обнаружения их базы на Д'Кар из Внешнего кольца могло перебраться в один из секторов Западного предела, ближе к Среднему кольцу? Правильно я вас понимаю, полковник? - уточняет Хакс у одного из своих офицеров, на что тот выпрямляется еще строже и подтверждает:  
\- Так точно, генерал.  
\- Что ж, полагаю, там у Новой Республики еще остались союзники сочувствующие Сопротивлению и способные поддерживать их финансирование. Уничтожение флота и столицы не прошло для них бесследно, сделав уязвимыми. - Задумчиво резюмирует он на последнее донесение. - Тогда важно не упустить этот момент их слабости и нанести решающий удар первыми. Поэтому, полковник, отправьте несколько кораблей-разведчиков прочесать квадраты Гамма-Тета. И я надеюсь, это принесет определенные результаты.  
Его интонации подчеркивают угрозу в последних словах, и за его неудачами и неудачами его людей последнее время следят крайне пристально. То, что раньше сам Хакс назвал бы здоровой конкуренцией, сейчас стоит ему поперек горла, и нет необходимости манипулировать Силой, чтобы догадываться, кого обвиняет он в этом.  
\- Если только у кого-то нет других предположений?  
Язвительность в голосе генерала хорошо замаскирована профессионализмом, вежливо он делает паузу, смотрит холодным взглядом на Кайло, предлагая высказаться, но не удерживается от мелочности и добавляет в конце.  
\- Рен?  
Как будто шесть его черных теней, рыскающих по Галактики, могут сравниться с сетью шпионов Первого Ордена.  
\- Поступайте, как считаете целесообразным.  
Отвечает тот безразлично и немного невпопад, встает из-за стола и выходит из зала советов, чересчур порывисто, чтобы не вызвать неодобрение генерала или его чинушных подпевал. Впрочем, это остается неважным. Напряжение его нарастает раздражением от невозможности определить источник, плохой знак для любого, даже малочувствительного к Силе. Кайло возвращается в ангар, где пришвартовали его челнок, задерживается у выстроенных рядком шаттлов, прислушиваясь к себе, дергает подбородком недовольно и идет коридорами на нижние палубы. Одинаковыми и привычными на всех кораблях, сконструированных для военных целей, мимо казарм, грузового и технического отсеков все так же, погрузившись в свои мысли, поднимается лифтом на мостик и не приближается к тревожащему его сигналу ни на метр.  
У отведенных для него комнат уже ждет капитан с докладом.  
\- Сэр, как вы и просили, результаты сканирования.  
Он передает в руки Рена падд с данными, щелкает каблуками и уходит только после кивка его головы.  
Никаких незарегистрированных форм жизни, как и должно быть.  
Невозможно, если он все еще доверяет Силе. 

Отчего-то он не торопится сообщать о подозрениях Верховному Лидеру или Хаксу, решая оставить эту загадку себе. Тем более не сомневается в любопытстве генерала относительно своих действий, поэтому смело просматривает данные сканирования еще раз с общего терминала и все это выглядит не более чем спонтанной проверкой.  
Первым уроком Силы независимо от стороны, которую принимаешь, учителя или уровня медихлорианов в твоей крови, является концентрация и контроль. Кайло отключает терминал не торопясь, снимает верхние одежды и маску - шрам под ней выделяется еще ярким, но заживающим рубцом уже без боли - готовится к медитации. Выдыхает несколько раз протяжно, не терпящей спешки привычкой. Меч он кладет перед собой, на расстоянии ближе вытянутой руки и садится на пятки.  
Гул корпуса, системы вентиляции, искусственная гравитация незаметные в повседневных делах, при медитации могут быть крайне назойливы, едва заметной вибрацией пола и стен. Он сидит долго, без движения, не впадая в транс, поддерживает покой больше дисциплиной, чем положенной отрешённостью, и иногда фехтование и физические упражнения менее утомительны.  
Правой щеки его легко касаются пальцами, шершавыми теплыми подушечками, почти незаметно скользят по коже тенью уже знакомого ощущения. Не слышал дыхания и шагов, не чувствовал движение воздуха, даже Сила его оказывается бесполезна, и первое мгновенье он боится открыть глаза. Убить его второй раз, пронзив сердце лайтсабером, сложнее в тысячу раз и все же. Прохладный металл рукояти привычно ложится в руку, загорается и гудит световым лучом, но под ним он не чувствует сопротивления плоти или чего-то существенного. Тогда Кайло открывает глаза.  
Над ним немного склонившись, застывшая высокая фигура в темном балахоне, меч его проходит точно в центре ее груди, выходит из спины и материал вокруг него плавится, нарушая все известные законы жизни.  
\- Признаю, немного сбивает с толку такое приветствие.  
Слегка насмешливым голосом говорят из-под капюшона. Фигура отступает на шаг, примирительно разводя руки, и скидывает балахон с плеч. Лезвие выходит из раны, по краям шипит ткань и сплавляется в огарки, черные и твердые от паленой кожи робы. Но и так не похоже на физическое твердое тело.  
Галактика их огромна, в ней множество звезд и планет, которые не облетишь за всю жизнь даже с технологией гипердрайва, есть вовсе неисследованные регионы и еще больше уже забытых и покинутых систем, но нет в ней такого угла, где бы не слышали его имя. Сам Кайло видел когда-то старые голозаписи из архивов и узнает. На них Энакин Скайуокер - лучший пилот Галактики из когда-либо существовавших и самый могущественный джедай, его дед.  
\- Ты. - Он выдыхает удивленно, убирает клинок медленно, не смеет поднимать оружие против него, и встает на ноги. И, как и всем детям, ему когда-то рассказывали сказки про победивших смерть обладателей Силы.  
Тот ухмыляется немного криво, неявно поднятым уголком рта и, если бы не желтая радужка глаз, почти приветливо. Пожимает плечами, кто же еще.  
\- Смерть - ужасная скука, знаешь ли. - Говорит он, отряхивает ладонью робу, и, прожженная мечом дыра, исчезает, осыпаясь пеплом и тлеющими искрами на пол.  
Он направляется к креслу, свободной походкой, точно это его комнаты или бывал здесь прежде, и садится, чуть склонив голову на бок, фамильярно присматриваясь к Кайло, откровенным интересом, никому не позволено так. Потом улыбается шире, показывая зубы, видимо, находит что-то в его облике.  
\- Кроме того, у нас может быть что-то общее, - и проводит пальцем вертикально по правой брови, прослеживая выцветший свой шрам.  
Кайло подходит к нему сам, без приказов и просьб, опускается на одно колено и кладет меч у его ног. Древним признаком верности он почти боготворит его.  
\- Владыка.  
Тот кладет ладонь ему на затылок, крепкая и живая плоть огрубевшая от меча, не должно быть таких у призраков.  
Его гладят по волосам, отеческим утешающим жестом, больнее, чем могли бы ударить.  
\- Какие глупости, - шепчет и поднимает лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
Ему он тоже проводит по лицу вдоль шрама, и вместо теплых пальцев теперь узловатые сочленения суставов и холодный металл протеза, прорезает тонкую, недавно затянувшуюся кожу.

В зале он остается один, и мало у кого даже среди людей Первого Ордена достаточно крепкие нервы, чтобы тренироваться с ним в одном помещении. Плечо его еще болит, оно остается малоподвижным от ранения, особенно после занятий, немеет от сгиба шеи и до локтя, он делает пару широких взмахов рукой и растирает гудящие мышцы. Именно это время выбирает Хакс и ему явно приходятся по душе все эти мелочные игры с подгадыванием неудобного момента, точно не нашлось иного случая поговорить с ним.  
\- Магистр Рен. - Приветствует он.  
Отглаженный черный китель смотрится неуместно в тренировочном зале, Хакс нарочито отдергивает его, оправляя еще сильнее, и сцепляет руки за спиной в замок.  
Подзатянувшаяся свежая корка пореза на щеке зудит от влаги, Кайло утирает лицо и шею, собирая пот тканью полотенца и поворачивается на его голос.  
\- Я слушаю вас, генерал.  
\- Вы запрашивали сканирование корабля вчера. - Конечно, ему это известно, и он не спрашивает.  
Кайло только кивает, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное.  
\- Меня не предупреждали о проверке. К тому же, насколько я знаю, подобного рода инспекции не находятся в вашей компетенции. Если у Верховного Лидера есть какие-то вопросы, - он подходит ближе и передает падд ему в руки. - Полный отчет о состояние корабля и экипажа.  
\- Звучит так, генерал, точно вам есть, что скрывать, - говорит Кайло, как будто ему есть дело до закулисных игр.  
Заметно, как у того дергаются желваки на скулах, от сдерживаемого гнева, но Хакс только поднимает бровь, смотрит выразительно на его порез, поверх зажившего шрама. Он спрашивает:  
\- Мне ли?

Когда он возвращается в свои комнаты, его уже ждут. Выглядит даже моложе самого Кайло и называть его дедом, хотя бы мысленно, не поворачивается язык, он может видеть его и этого достаточно. Энакин держит в руках его шлем, постукивает железными пальцами по сколам на лицевой части маски, тихим звоном металла о металл.  
\- Занятная вещица. - Говорит он, прослеживая потертости царапин, и возвращает обратно на стол. - Но лучше смотреть в глаза, когда убиваешь.  
Они почти одного роста, когда Энакин становится напротив, и можно рассмотреть его лицо, оно идет рябью, как слабый сигнал голограммы с Дальних рубежей. Под его молодой кожей усталостью проступают старческие морщины, почти неуловимым изменением у глаз и складок рта, самодовольная добрая ухмылка и шрам на подбородке. Волосы на голове его седеют и проглядывают пеплом, а потом он кладет руку Кайло на плечо и его простреливает болью, а иллюзия исчезает.  
\- Уверен, твой отец оценил. - От призраков не может быть секретов, конечно, тот знает обо всем и разбирается в смерти больше, он побывал на той стороне.  
Отец Бена был самонадеянным глупцом, что сунулся на базу Первого Ордена. Кайло не должен сомневаться в этом ни единой частицей своего сознания, не чувствовать стыда, но.  
Хватка становится крепче, неестественным и нечеловеческим усилием, а плечо горит сильнее под чужой ладонью, под ней смещаются кости, и слышно, как с глухим щелкающим звуком плечевая выходит из полости сустава. Кайло проглатывает стон, удерживая за стиснутыми зубами, он не отдергивается и не убирает его руки.  
\- Такая хрупкая человеческая плоть. Даже твоя. - Ласково, очень ласково говорит Энакин, и глаза его полны скорби. - Моя тоже была когда-то.  
Он выпускает его, наконец, разжимая пальцы, и просит искренне.  
\- Прости. Я могу помочь, если ты хочешь. - Отстегивает свою искусственную руку, и она отсоединяется не так, как следует, а точно срослась с мясом за долгие годы, как прорастает ядовитый плющ через камень.  
Металлические стержни сплетены с жилами и приходится дергать сильнее, а тонкие проводки рвутся и коротят, засыпая пол искрами. Энакин пачкается немного, но крови почти нет, только прилипшие кусочки плоти и спайки сосудов тянутся за протезом, он откладывает его в сторону. Протягивает к нему другую ладонь, на ней черные масляные пятна мешаются с красным.  
\- Дай свой меч.  
И Кайло не спорит, отстегивает рукоять от пояса и вкладывает в раскрытую его кисть.  
\- Не буду врать, - с сочувствующего, тон Энакина меняется на жесткий, он не подбадривает его, а просто хочет быть честен. - Это больно. Ты будешь кричать.  
И не врет.  
Кайло кричит, когда ему отрубают руку.

В соответствии с его приказом крейсер зависает на орбите для передачи, усиливая отраженный от ретрансляторов сигнал.  
\- Будет проведено более тщательно расследование, но пока все указывает на то, что он сделал это сам.  
Заканчивает докладывать Хакс и держится прямо, прежде чем делать свои выводы, он хочет посмотреть на реакцию Сноука.  
Верховный Лидер раздумывает с минуту, погруженный в свои мысли, и черты его изуродованного лица искажаются резиновой маской, сведенными у переносицы бровями. Кожа на голом черепе собирается складками, заметным недовольством от последней новости, но не тревогой за своего первого ученика.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, генерал. - В итоге заключает он, точно результаты расследование не имеют столь важного значения.  
Хакс делает себе пометку лично проследить за каждой деталью этого дела.  
\- Его поместили под медицинское наблюдение?  
\- Да, Верховный Лидер. Состояние магистра Рена стабильное после необходимых процедур. Сейчас его держат без сознания, но это временная мера.  
\- Подготовьте корабль к его отбытию и ждите, - командует Сноук. В луче голопроектора за его спиной появляется вторая фигура. Черная плотная тень, лицо ее тоже скрыто за маской, как и шести прочих из их ордена. - А пока я направляю к вам одного из его рыцарей.  
\- Верховный Лидер.  
Хакс откланивается, давая понять, что услышал его слова и разворачивается на каблуках чуть резче, чем следует, чтобы оно осталось незамеченным, и он взбешен. Приказывает часовому у двери.  
\- Поставить охрану у палаты Рена. Докладывать обо всем напрямую мне.  
Хуже ощущения ускользающего контроля из собственных рук, ему видится неопределенность - главный недостаток Рена, и парадоксально. Он привык его терпеть.

Энакин сидит у его медицинской капсулы на полу, облокотившись на подпорку, и когда Кайло поворачивает голову, видно только его затылок и завитки волос. Протягивает руку дотронуться до его плеча, уже искусственную от ключицы, и спайки, где она соединяется с кожей и мышцами дергает, как загноившуюся рану. Ощутимо даже под обезболивающими, но и это скоро пройдет. Тогда он разглядывает ее, пробуя шевелить пальцами, сжимает и разжимает кулак несколько раз, и металл работает не хуже костей и сухожилий. Провода просматриваются в нескольких местах, повторяя рисунок вен.  
Кайло дотрагивается все же до его волос, давая знать, что очнулся, пропускает пряди между пальцами и, глядя в потолок, пытается представить, какие они на ощупь. Он не чувствует больше, отсутствием у железа осязания и нервных окончаний.  
\- Я замечаю в нас все больше сходств. - Откликается Энакин, и голос его измененный модулятором речи слышится знакомым сиплым дыханием, перед ним содрогалась вся Империя. Он поднимается на ноги, за ростом его тянется черный прикрывающий спину плащ, он поворачивается к Кайло. Лицо его спрятано за лицевой частью шлема Вейдера, искореженный огнем и временем плексиглас с металлическими вставками, он держит его театральным атрибутом единственной целой рукой. - Еще не совсем. Осталось немного.  
Отходит к дверной панели и снова видно только спину его и затылок, щелкает кнопками, не выпуская маску из пальцев, и дверь в палату блокируется, а система вентиляции вместо воздуха закачивает газ, у него серный вулканистый запах. Снаружи суетятся люди, толпятся у тонированного пластика окон, медицинский персонал и дройды; контрастом среди них два темных силуэта.  
Энакин, наконец, возвращается к нему, и от газа в комнате уже трудно дышать, Кайло хватает ртом оставшийся кислород часто, ноздри раздуваются шире, и впервые он не боготворит его, а боится.  
После тот опускает маску, проламывает за два сильных удара ей техническую решетку медицинской капсулы и отбрасывает в сторону, не нужный уже предмет. Та с глухим стуком ударяется об белый стерильный пол палаты и на секунду тишина становится осязаемой, а потом Энакин уже свободной рукой вырывает провода, и они искрят. Газ вспыхивает мгновенно.  
Кожа на лице Энакина вздувается пузырями, лопается и слезает ожогами, стекает свечным воском, и под ней лицо его отца. Он хватает Кайло за шкирку, и тот не может сопротивляться, собственная кожа его и волосы горят тоже, обугливаются от пламени. Воздух выгорает за секунды, или включается противопожарная система, и по палате распыляется порошок, забивая огонь, он щиплет на обгоревших язвах, неизбежной химической реакцией.  
Отец подтаскивает его к стеклу, впечатывает свежими ожогами в переборку точно щенка, он кричит.  
\- Это ты сделал из себя чудовище. Полюбуйся!

Генерал не может доверить это никому другому и лично встречает посланника Сноука на посадочной палубе. Ждет, пока фигура спустится по трапу, и приветствует формально и холодно настолько, чтобы не показаться невежливым. Вместо ответной любезности, чуть более высоким голосом из-под маски, он слышит.  
\- Проводите меня в медицинский отсек, - она тоже не снимает шлем, и приятно осознавать, что манеры у нее с Реном отличаются не сильно. Он поджимает губы, скрываемой гримасой раздражения, и показывает ей направление.  
\- Прошу за мной.  
Проводит ее по коридорам, поднимаются на две палубы выше, и почти у самого медицинского крыла она говорит.  
\- Быстрее, генерал, - и бежит сама, широкими размашистыми шагами, скрывается за углом черной тенью. В этот момент ему на интерком поступает вызов.  
Когда он заходит в приемную, все замирают на мгновенье, не решаясь сообщить о своем проколе. Он рявкает на одного из врачей, резкой своей манерой.  
\- Доложите!  
Вместо них заговаривает она, не боится его, как другие, и его это не устраивает тоже.  
\- Он заблокировал дверь изнутри, - спокойно рассказывает и смотрит. Она не успела и теперь просто наблюдает, как Кайло Рен, магистр ее ордена, беснуется в закрытой палате, вырывает техническую панель медкапсулы, под его новой рукой она сминается проще бумажного листа, или это действие Силы. Хакс скрипит зубами, и он знал, что от этих сектантов, так кичащихся своими способностями, будут проблемы еще до того, как первый из них ступил на палубу его корабля.  
Яркой ослепительной вспышкой взрывается газ, заполнивший палату Рена, и кто-то из врачей порывается разбить стекло, хватаясь за медицинский сканер.  
\- Не сметь!  
Коротко останавливает его Хакс, перекрикивая общий шум, и да, он бы желал Рену смерти, убил бы его сам, сжег и посмеялся над трупом, и все же.  
\- Идиот, - говорит он отчего-то разочарованно, вместо злобы, и поворачивается к врачу.- Вы хотите убить нас всех?  
Отстраняет его от панели и вводит личный код доступа, отключая блокировку, и система тушения срабатывает автоматически и гасит огонь.  
Надо думать, есть вещи похуже смерти.  
Хакс морщится недовольно, точно уже чувствует запах горелого мяса, обращается к рыцарю.  
\- Оставляю это на вас.


End file.
